


On the eleventh day of Bellarkemas... Whatever it takes to keep warm – (drabble)

by perplex777



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Bellarke Style [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Xmas, Day 11, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Humour, Jasper is an excited puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplex777/pseuds/perplex777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I read that penguins used to huddle… you know, to share body heat and all that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the eleventh day of Bellarkemas... Whatever it takes to keep warm – (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My contribution for the Bellarke 12 Days of Christmas prompt from bellarke.com on tumblr. A little late... posted all at once on Boxing Day, but it was the only way I could produce something for all twelve. Mostly fluff and drabbles, with everything pretty short after Day 3. (Some a bit dull I'm afraid, but once you've filled over half the prompts it seems silly not to fill them all!)
> 
> Please BE WARNED my entries for Day 3 and Day 12 are mature (with Day 3's being particularly explicit including hints of dom/sub - nothing too heavy though). If you're seeking the smut, read Day 12 before Day 3, it's a lot shorter and more implied!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“My teeth are actually chattering… I didn’t know what that even meant before we came to this stupid planet.”

Clarke was getting worried, “We need a way to stay warm or we’ll end up with hypothermia.”

It had been novel when the cold snap first started. Jasper had been running around exhaling loudly and telling everyone he was a dragon as they watched his breath form water vapour in the air.

The novelty soon wore off as the temperatures continued to plummet.

“I read that penguins used to huddle… you know, to share body heat and all that.”

“Hmm…” she didn’t sound overly convinced.

“Or we could just go back inside…”

She looked through the window at the scene before her. It wasn’t much better than before, but at least her mother and Kane had moved away from the mistletoe at last.

“OK,” she said grudgingly. “Can’t let you die of exposure on my account.”

She tugged him back just as he was about to walk through the door… “Thanks… for keeping me company out here.”

“You mean for freezing my ass off? Anytime Princess… anytime.” He threw an arm round her shoulder as they re-entered the room and re-joined the festivities.


End file.
